


Filtered Sunlight

by xUsotsuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deadass wrote this while I was getting ready for school, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUsotsuki/pseuds/xUsotsuki
Summary: A short drabble of Shuichi and Kokichi morning snugglesーbecause I can, and wanted to.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 67





	Filtered Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little old, so forgive me if it seems rushed.  
> Taking requests! 
> 
> ーuso💜

Saihara's eyes fluttered open; immediately squinting shut as soon as thet were met with the bright presence of the sun, barely rising in the sky. It basked the entirety of what would be light blue, in a warm glow of orange.  
It was still a little dark - just the very beginning of sunrise, it seemed.  
Though, the sun wasn't the only thing providing him warmth. There was another source, much more unfamiliar than simply a flaming ball of gas millions of miles away.  
He turned his head downwards, met by presence of messy, purple hair and a child-like face leant against his chest.  
He smiled.  
Normally Kokichi woke up first.  
He'd beat him to it.  
His lips were just slightly parted; his long, dark eyelashes touching the thin skin underneath his eyes. The sun - making little way through the slats of the blinds - left a heated hue on his pale skin; adorning his features and only managing to accentuate them further. His little hands were gently clasping Shuichi's shirt, simple, white sleeves just barely cascading over his palms. Kokichi's lithe frame gently rose and fell with every breath, close-to-silent breaths leaving his lips.  
Shuichi leant his head forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's forehead.  
They didn't normally have time to cuddle like this in the morning. Kokichi would always get up, leaving Shuichi in their shared bed before even waking up. Though, there had been times where Shuichi woke up to his boyfriend still lingering in the bed, even after having woke up.  
The detective heard a quiet hum emit from the boy next to him, followed by the brief shuffling of the sheets and blanket.  
Those lilac eyes slowly edged open, hardly able to keep their place in being open at all.

"Good morning, Kokichi," Shuichi quietly greeted.  
Kokichi responded with... something, but all the detective could make out was a mess of marbled mumbling.  
The cyan-haired boy giggled, slightly pulling the purplenette closer to his chest.  
Kokichi wrapped one of his legs around his waist, revelling in the warmth his boyfriend was providing.

He enjoyed mornings like these.  
They both did.


End file.
